I Promise(:
by MonsterKisses
Summary: When AJ is being severely abused by Daniel Bryan will Punk help her?


I promise(:

When AJ is getting severely abused by Daniel Bryan will CM Punk be there for her when she needs it or will she have to seek help and comfort somewhere else? Continue to read this story to find out! Besos

There's a sudden knock at the door and CM Punk wakes up to find that it's 4 a.m "_Who in their right mind knocks on a door at 4 in the fucking morning?" _ Punk gets up and opens the door to a noticeably frightened AJ.

"What's wrong hun?" Punk asks

AJ replys in the softest of voices "Are you busy I need your help"

Punk begins to search her body with his eyes because there's been a history with Daniel Bryan and getting physical.

"Uhm yeah What's wrong?" Punk asks as he's yawning

"Nevermind I shouldn't be here, I'll see you around"

As AJ turns around to leave he notices her favoring her rib and bruise marks on her wrists. He knew something wasn't right.

"AJ wait! Turn around please" She does so but hesitantly He asks what happened but this time he was dead serious.

" I can't he'll.." She gets cut off by Punk "Tell me if he's hurting you I need to know! I can help" He said this in such an angry voice she begins to cry.

"Hun I'm sorry I'm pissed that he's doing this! Just… just please tell me" He asked with concern that she definantly felt

"O..Okay, Well backstage after his match on Raw against John Cena he said that I got in the way and I was a big distraction and that nobody was gonna see me again.." She trailed off as she began to cry uncontrollably

She was able to finish the story "He pulled me into a storage room and beat me and he had held my wrists so tight.. I..I..I.. I couldn't help myself! Punk I was so scared!" Punk's anger was boiling inside of him as he heard this.

"AJ" Punk started "Where did he hurt you?"

AJ was scared to tell him thinking that Daniel Bryan was going to kill her. She blurted out what happened. "When I was on the ground he started kicking me and punching me and I lied in a puddle of blood." "When I woke up I ran to the showers and showered before anyone could notice." AJ lifted up her shirt to show Punk the bruises on her ribs which were yellow and purple but one stood out to Punk which was a completely black one and it had a purple outline.

"AJ we need to take you to the hospital!"

"Punk, please just help me, I don't want to go to the hospital! I'm terrified" Aj starts to cry uncontrollably and falls to the floor. She passed out and Punk noticed she had been bleeding on the head.

As AJ woke up she had a major headache but was in a hotel room. Without thinking she begins to freak out and trying to leave and scream. "AJ..AJ..AJ You're here with me, You're fine I promise" Punk said comfortingly

Punk grabs AJ lightly and begins to hold her and cradle her. She felt..safe for once. She managed to say something before passing out "Punk, I trust you" With that Punk felt so happy. He wanted to bash in Bryans face so bad!

The next day they had to go to the airport to go to France. AJ stood close to Punk as they were walking, She held his hand so tight but he didn't care at this point, as long as she felt safe and happy he was fine. They got on the plane and AJ noticed that Punk moved their seats together. She smiled to herself and Punk noticed and said to himself "_I swear that smile is worth more than the world to me"_

AJ noticed that The Miz and John Cena sat in front of them and Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes behind them. They all adored AJ and would take a bullet for her. AJ was still terrified that Bryan will see her on the plane and get pissed because she didn't go home last night or the night before that.

"Punk, Help." That's all AJ could say to him as she noticed Daniel Bryan staring at her and Punk as he walked to his seat. Punk searched the plane in concern until he noticed Bryan staring at him with anger and humiliation.

The Miz said "What the fuck is he staring at?" And everyone looked to Punk and AJ. Punk told the story and at the end John Cena said "He's a little bitch and as long as I'm here he's not going to fucking touch you AJ! I swear" With the rest of the superstars agreement AJ smiled. She felt safe and began to feel her spirit coming back to life.

She looked at Punk and knew Daniel was watching, She kissed him. She grabbed some of his hair and licked his lip ring which he loved! He pulled back and said "AJ What was that for?" She just smiled and said "Because I love you". Daniel Bryan flew up from his seat and punched Punk repeatedly until AJ jumped in and Daniel Bryan looked at her and hit her so hard her lip began gushing blood. She got back up and he picked her up and tossed her on the floor and started kicking her in front of all the superstars. The Miz, John Cena, Randy Orton and Cody got up and threw him back in his seat and Miz got the last punch in until Punk got up and pulled him off. "Daniel, I swear on everything holy if you ever touch her again I will kill you!" Daniel smirked and replied "That is not your business and have your fun because its coming to an end" Punk's anger was boiling and he removed himself from the situation. AJ was out cold and her body was cold. "AJ! AJ wake up!" Cody yelled Cody loved AJ, some as actual love but mostly as his sister. They were so close and Cody couldn't live without her.

He noticed her head was bleeding. Cody picked AJ up carried her off the plane and the other superstars followed.

AJ woke up with IV's in her arms and nothing but white.

"Where am I?" She said lightly

"AJ!" Cody yelled and gave her a light hug but it was full of love. He called CM Punk and the others "Yeah she's up!"

*Knock at the door*

Then they all filed in first came The miz with a huge teddy bear that said "You're Awesome!" Then Randy Orton with flowers, John came in with her chucks that she left on the plane because he knew how much she loved those things and lastly Punk came in with nothing but a major kiss.

"Thanks you guys. What happened?" The guys looked around and just said that Daniel hurt her in front of them and he's in France but they're here with her. She began crying and then crying more because of pain.

CM Punk just looked at her and kissed her with so much passion! She licked his lip ring which made him go insane and then they began to go too far when Miz went "EHMMM" They abruptly stopped and began laughing and blushing.

*2 weeks later*

AJ had gone back to work and ran into Daniel Bryan. Fear came over her and she started running but he got to her. He stared at her and took her to a storage room.

"You embarrassed me on that plane, AJ!" He scolded

"I..I..I..I'm sorry Please don't hurt me" She said terrified

Daniel looked at her and smirked. He turned and then was face to face with her, out of nowhere he hit her so hard she instantly began bleeding and fell. He kicked her and she screamed so loud. He hit her with a mop stick and she screamed more. That time Miz and Orton heard and knew. They ran to the scream. Daniel then proceeded to hit her with objects until she was unconscious. After that she had a major blow to the head before Daniel left and the 2 men came.

Miz picked her up and carried her to Punk and after this happened she was back where she didn't want to be.. the hospital.

Punk awaited news anxiously along with the others. It had been 15 hours since she had been admitted and sent to surgery. Finally a nurse came out with a horrible face.

"Mendez?" Asking to make sure they were the right people

"Yes! What happened? Is she okay? Can we see her" Miz stopped Punk

"I'm afraid her injuries were very severe. She slipped into a coma and we put her on liquids but we don't know if she's goint to survive or if/when she's going to wake up." "I'm very sorry" The nurse left as Punk began to cry he noticed Cody had tears going down his cheeks and began to say something but Cody left. He took his car and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Punk later got a call that night that Cody Rhodes had been found in a dumpster along with Daniel Bryan. Punk got dressed and ran to the police station and hospital.

"Ma'me, where is Cody Runnels?" The nurse replied "Room 245" Punk ran to his room. Cody was staring outside as it poured rain. "Cody?"

Cody turned his face towards Punk and there were stitches everywhere on the left side of his face.

"Bryan got what was coming towards him" He laughed "I got there and he took a board with nails and hit me with it on the face. After that we began brawling and then fell through the window and then someone called 911" He looked at Punk "Daniel was here but he's gotten 25 to life in Jail on domestic abuse and others"

Punk smiled and stayed with him for a little bit and when he dozed off, he went to go visit AJ. To his surprise AJ was up. She had just woken up. He began crying and she looked at him and started crying and smiling. He ran to her and kissed her, but this time nobody was there to stop this kiss. They took a breath and this was what he said to her "AJ will you go out with me? I love you and never want to lose you"

She simply grabbed him and kissed him. She asked about Daniel and Punk told him what happened with Cody and Daniel. She began crying when she heard about Cody.

Later that day she went to visit him and Cody kissed her forehead and hugged her. "AJ he's gone. That is more than how much I love you and NEVER forget that" He said

"I won't I promise, I love you" She said so happy. Everyone later began to come see them. They all gave their love and such. Punk however never left her side and when they got out of the hospital the first thing he did was say "AJ will you marry me?" He said happily "Yes! Punk I trusted you then and I do now" "I love you" Punk replied with "I love you too now let's go home."

*3 months later*

Punk and AJ were a tag team and they were so happy together. They had been through so much together but they had each other in the end.

"In Punk I Trust"

Thank you guys for reading, I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
